The Night Mido Went Crazy
by Vondila
Summary: [Comedy] The Night Mido Went Crazy, Mido professes his love for Saria, as her heart is broken when Zelda appears in the forest pregnant, with a very unusual twist of events..... [Please R&R, its quite amusing actually]


The night Mido Went Crazy, By Patricia Goodwin  
  
The night Mido went crazy Saria the kokiri was walking through kokiri forest picking flowers. The night Mido went crazy Saria saw a twin and decided she would play her a song. She put her hand in her pocket to take out her fairy ocarina and it wasnt there! "Damn link! He had to be the hero of time and I had to lend him my damn ocaraina! I am so mad! he didnt even keep it!"she sat on a rock to sulk and the twin hugged her. The night Mido went crazy he came strolling along looking quite fit and sexy, as usual, and asked his dearest friend Saria what on earth was the matter, she told him about how Link had broken her trust and she was very sad. The night Mido went crazy Midos eyes went red and smoke came out of his ears. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"he screamed and had a nervous breakdown. The night Mido went crazy he ran into the lost woods with a torch on fire, because it was dark, looking for a weapon of some kind. He tried to bribe a deku shrub into sharing but the shrub refused. He climbed the hill and went through the small hole in the garden to the treasure chest to get the kokiri knife, The night Mido went crazy he opened the chest and saw that the knife was gone! "LIIIIIIIIINK!" Mido screamed, and he was redder than ever,The night Mido went crazy Mido ran through the feilds and the grass and all over the forest looking for rupees. When he finally got forty he went to the Kokiri shop, and banged on the door for the shopkeeper to let him in, The night Mido went crazy the shopkeeper, being very small and short, was scared of Mido and let him in. Mido asked to buy a deku sheild, and the shopkeeper replied,"we.. only h-h-had one sir, and L--i-i-i-nk, he bought it, im s-s-sorry." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mido screamed at the top of his lungs, The night Mido went crazy the whole forest was scared and hid in thier huts, Saria stood watching, speechless, not quite sure what to do. Just then Link and his pregnant wife Zelda came strolling into the forest for a little visit, Saria looked so sad that, on the night Mido went crazy,Mido saw such love for Saria he challenged Link to a fight, Link rolled his eyes, and told Navi to wait with Zelda, "This shouldnt take long m'dear, he is, after all, merely a child, ha ha ha." Link laughed obnoxiously at his own joke, and, on the night Mido went crazy, Mido took a stick Saria handed him, as she silently watched her two best friends quarrel, still puzzeled about how Zelda would have been pregnant, because Kokiri, as we know, never grow up and Saria didn't know all about babies. she had only heard about them from visiting hylians, but thats off topic, anyway, The night Mido went crazy Mido took this stick, which was quite sharp because Saria had a secret knack for wood carving and shoved it through Links stomach, Link laughed, pretending it didnt hurt, but Zelda saw his true pain, "No Linkie-poo! Dont fight! MIDO STOP THIS INSTANT!" she hollared, The night Mido went crazy he looked at Zelda with mischevious eyes, and handed her a bottle that appeared out of nowhere, "Here m'lady, some kokiri brew for you, my lovely princess.' Zelda, being a dumb blonde who always fell for flattery, drank the liquid as she watched her husband die. "Ooh I feel quite tipsy!" she twirled. "Oh and Linky pie, before you die, since you will, I would like to tell you something." Link looked at her expectantly and Mido ran over to Link and started jumping on him. Out of nowhere dozens of little keese came flying around Mido, The night Mido went crazy, he announced that he secretly bred keese incase he ever needed allys, and link looked very confused, all of a sudden the keeze swarmed in on Link and Zelda started to die from the liquid, which was goron blood, and everyoen knows that goron blood is poison to hylans,, "Linky pie, I want you to know, on this night that we die, while Mido goes crazy. that.... that....." Mido and Saria watched, holding hands, as Zelda spoke her last words, "Ganondorf and I, well I was havign an affair and he is the father of my baby." "Nooooooooooo!" link screamed, and then he died. And zelda drifted off to sleep. All the Kokiris helped bury them in the royal familys tomb and named the baby, that died too, Mido because it was, after all The night Mido went crazy. Only one thing is left unresolved, Who will tell Ganondorf? but thats another story. 


End file.
